


Things I'll Never Say

by MarinaLupin, MiraBlack



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Carta nunca enviada, F/M, Letter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack
Summary: Coisas que Jessamine Lovelace nunca diria a William Herondale.
[Durante Peças Infernais | Will e Jessie | Oneshot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> # Créditos a Cassandra. Sem fins lucrativos. Sem plágio, por favor.  
> # Uma historia curtinha feita na aula de Geografia sob a supervisão do Chad.   
> # Esperamos que gostem *-*

**Coisas que eu nunca direi a William.**

Nunca direi que meu coração acelera quando ele se aproxima.

Nunca direi que gosto quando ele me irrita.

Nunca direi que acho fofo o jeito que ele mexe os cabelos.

Nunca direi que me afogo em seu olhar.

Nunca direi que algo dentro de mim se perde toda vez que ele atravessa os portões do instituto para uma missão.

Nunca direi que morro de ciúmes de quando ele se exibe para Tessa.

Nunca direi que adoro a forma que ele sorri quando acha que não tem ninguém olhando.

Nunca direi que apesar de tudo sempre estarei lá quando ele precisar.

Nunca direi que adoro sua companhia, mesmo quando ele me diz coisas horríveis, ou “acha” que diz.

Nunca direi que morro por dentro toda vez que ele me chama de irmã.

Nunca direi que perdi a conta de quantas vezes já sonhei com ele e de como daria o mundo pra tê-lo em meus braços.

Nunca direi que gostaria que ele gostasse de mim, assim como eu gosto dele.

Eu nunca direi que na verdade eu o amo.


End file.
